


Babysitting

by skippingreelsofrhyme



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 15:36:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6085221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skippingreelsofrhyme/pseuds/skippingreelsofrhyme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kim tries to put the pedal to the metal on her and Ron's relationship, taking advantage of the fact that the Stoppable parents would be gone for hours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babysitting

**Author's Note:**

> eh, you know, childhood otps and all that. enjoy

_Boop-boop-be-boop_

                Kim Possible reached over the sofa to pick up her cell, checking the caller ID, and taking the toothbrush out of her mouth.

                “Hey Ron, what’s up?” she answered as sensually as a person with a mouth semi-full of toothpaste could. It was both a blessing and a curse that she wandered the house while brushing.

                “Hey KP! Wanna come babysit? ‘Rents gone ‘til eleven,” Ron’s voice squeaked through the receiver. Kim cocked an eyebrow with a glance to the clock. 7:02 pm. She spat out her toothpaste in the kitchen sink.

                “Hana still go down at eight o’clock sharp?” she asked. Ron’s nervous laughter sputtered through from the other side.

                “Well, I wouldn’t say sharp, but yeah.”

                “KK, I’ll be right over, then.”

                “See ya, KP.” Kim hung up with a grin. At last. The first point, which was far less exciting, was that she’d get an hour of toddler time. Hana was the cutest baby, probably ever. The second was that she’d get _three_ hours of BF time, and Ron was the cutest boyfriend, probably ever. A cute boyfriend… who didn’t initiate anything more than holding hands or a chaste kiss. The number of times Kim had tried to get him to go a just a _little_ further—in the hallway, at the mall, at the park—he’d kept his mouth seriously closed. Like, clamped, for real. All she’d been asking for then was a little tongue action! Well, at any rate, Ron was very obviously not an exhibitionist. Which… kind of made sense? But also kind of didn’t. At any rate, they were being given about three hours distinctly not in public.

                “Hey Dad, I’m gonna go over to help Ron babysit, ‘kay?” Kim called to her dad as he wandered into the den. He lifted his head from whatever he was looking at on his pseudo-tablet.

                “Huh? Oh sure, Kimmy-cub. Say, isn’t that baby some kind of… super-ninja?”

                “Gotta go, Dad! Bye!” Kim said, dashing out the door.

                “I’m only repeating what I’ve heard!” her father called after her.

-

                Once Kim got out the Possible door, she pulled herself together a little, smoothing her skirt and patting down her ‘do as she strolled next door to the Stoppable residence. You know what’s nice? Having your best friend next door. Even nicer? Your _boyfriend_ next door. She rapped sharply on the door, hoping Ron was on the first floor. They didn’t have a doorbell because Hana would go nuts. Ron didn’t come, so Kim pulled out her communicator. Suddenly there was tapping from behind the door, and Ron answered it, a big blue handprint on his face and his adorable baby sister in his arm, one hand covered in blue paint. Before Kim could comment, Ron pulled an old t-shirt down over Kim’s head.

                “We’re painting,” he said, then leaned over to press a kiss to Kim’s cheek. Whenever they kissed, it always felt like time slowed down a little bit. Also, it seemed like he’d grown a little bit since senior year started. Just a tiny bit. Hana screamed in delight, smacking Kim with her other hand, green.

                “Thanks, Hana,” said Kim, now with a matching handprint on her face. Ron grinned and about-faced, taking Hana into the kitchen where he’d set up the paints. Needless to say, paint was pretty much everywhere. Kim looked up, scrunching her nose. “But none on the ceiling?”

                “Ah, young Hana has grown much since the ceiling-hand-and-foot-print incidents of her youth,” Ron said with mock solemnity, setting the baby down and patting her on the head.

                “You mean… She doesn’t run on the ceiling anymore?”

                “Oh no, she still totally does, but I figured out how to concentrate her energies on trying to paint _paper_ ,” Ron answered he turned back to the toddler, who was cheerfully cooing as she tipped over a tin of orange paint. “See, Hana? _Paper_ , Hana. _Paper_.”

                “Page?” she exclaimed. Ron smiled as he gave her a large, already half-painted sheet of the paper they were using.

                “Eh, close enough,” he said. Kim sat down criss-cross-applesauce and painted with the Stoppable siblings.

-

                About forty-five minutes later, Kim found herself lounging on the sofa playing on her cell. She still had on the old t-shirt, which actually extended past the length of her mini-skirt. Ron insisted he do the pseudo-bath and bedtime routine alone, as Kim “got her too hype. Like she was reminded of fighting evil monkey ninjas.” Oh well. After a while, Kim heard Ron’s footsteps come down the stairs, and he plopped himself down on the sofa.

                “Hana asleep?” she asked as Ron wiped his forehead.

                “At last,” he said. “Ninja babies? Not so hot on bedtime.”

                “At least I know what _I’m_ hot on,” Kim said, crawling over to her boyfriend’s lap. Ron gently took her head in his hands and kissed her as he leaned back into the cushions. This was nice. Real nice. But Kim still wished Ron would just _touch_ her. Whenever he kissed her, he’d either be holding her face or her hands. He put his arm around her all the time, so it should be no big, but n– Ron moved his hands from face to shoulders. Oh god this was it. The breakthrough Kim’d been waiting for. It was so beautiful she could cry—but instead, she just used her newfound freedom to angle her head a little more, her hands resting on Ron’s chest. He made a small squeaking sound as Kim kissed him with her mouth fairly open. Kim astutely kept at it, and winding an arm around his neck, tried to pull him up over her. Suddenly she felt the sensation of falling.

                “Woah, woah, hey!” Ron said, catching her before she fell off the sofa. Oh yeah. They were on a sofa, not a bed. “Careful, KP.”

                “Oops, sorry,” she said, looking at the floor. Her arm was still around his neck, but now Ron’s arms had moved around Kim’s waist to catch her. She turned her head back to face him, finding their faces really close. Quite close. She saw Ron’s eyes sink as she felt her own do the same, narrowing her vision to her boyfriend’s mouth. “Ron…”

                “ _Waaah_!” came a cry from upstairs. Both the teens jolted and stared at the ceiling. Ron lifted Kim and placed her on the other side of the sofa so he could get up.

                “She probably dropped her blankey. Can’t sleep without it,” he explained, and dashed up the stairs. Kim got up and followed him up. By the time she got to Hana’s bedroom, Ron was delicately backing up out of it, gently singing “Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star” while content, but tired baby coos drifted from the room. Kim leaned against the wall as Ron shut her door.

                “Her favorite song?” Kim asked.

                “Sung by her favorite brother,” Ron said sheepishly to his girlfriend. He wasn’t the best singer off the block, that’s for sure, and he knew it.

                “I loved it,” said Kim.

                “Wh- really?” said Ron dubiously. He straightened up from how he had been crouching to close the door.

                “Oh yeah,” Kim said, nodding her head. “In fact, that song could put me right to sleep, myself!”

                “Ha ha, very funny, KP,” said Ron. Kim faked a yawn.

                “Now where can a girl get some rest around here? I’m pooped,” she said, beginning to walk up the stairs to Ron’s attic room. Ron looked perplexed.

                “Ha ha, very funny, KP,” he repeated. She kept going. “KP!”

                “Good night,” she yawned out of sight. Ron dashed up the stairs to see Kim plop down on his bed like a starfish. “Ah, now this is what I’m talking about.”

                “Sure, sure, ha ha, you’re a comedic genius,” Ron said, plopping down next to her, sending Kim into a fit of giggles, before turning to him and wrapping her arms around him. Ron draped an arm over her waist. Kim delicately kissed him, and, at long-freaking-last, it seemed like Ron wanted a little something more than just a lengthy peck. Kim sat up, and her boyfriend followed in surprise. “KP?”

                “It’s kinda hot in here, don’t you think?” Kim said, fingering the edge of the borrowed t-shirt. Ron fidgeted.

                “Uh, yeah, ha ha, I mean.” He gulped. “Heat rises, and all.”

                “I know,” whispered Kim, crossing her arms and slowly pulling the t-shirt over her head. It wasn’t like she was wearing anything that different today—crop-top tee and a miniskirt—but Ron seemed more flustered about her wardrobe than usual.

                “B-better?” he squeaked.

                “I think I could stand to lose another layer,” said Kim, moving to take off her top. Ron lifted his hands in a defensive position, but before he could say anything, Kim took his hands into her own and asked, “Wanna help me out?”

                “Uh, sure,” Ron gulped. Kim placed his hands on her tee and once he had a grip on the edge, guided them up over her head. Kim had a set of actions all planned out to get where she wanted, but as soon as her top was over her head, Ron leaned in and kissed her, mouth wide open. Plans out the window. Kim held her boyfriend to her, and he put his arms back around her waist. They gently fell down onto the bed with Ron on top. Kim opened her mouth to his, and gently stuck her tongue out to lick his bottom lip. He shivered, and slightly tightened his grip on her waist. Since all of Kim’s tops (excluding her bra) had been removed, hot hands met bare skin. He wasn’t even that sweaty, which was nice. He ran his hands up her sides as they made out. Kim rolled him over so she could straddle him, and moved his arms back around her chest until his fingers touched her bra clasp. Ron made a noise and freed his wrists from her hands. “Uh, Kim.”

                “Wh-what’s up, Ron?” Kim asked nervously. It had been going so well. Ron sat up, rubbing his neck.

                “Okay, so, you’re like, super beautiful and everything, and I’m way lucky to be with you—”

                “I’m way lucky to be with you,” said Kim earnestly, putting a hand his shoulder. Ron smiled, meeting her eyes.

                “I just—well, I don’t want to go too fast, you know? I think. Just. Taking it slow is the way to go. For me,” he said nervously. Kim laughed gently.

                “It did take you twelve years to kiss me,” she admitted.

                “Exactly what I’m talking about!” he exclaimed, gesticulating. “Slow and steady, Kim. I was laying the groundwork all that time.”

                “Sure you were, Ron,” she laughed.

                “You best believe it, KP!” he laughed back. Their chuckling died down after a moment, and the house was silent.

                “Um, would it be better if I went home now?” Kim asked sheepishly. It couldn’t have been much later than nine, but if Ron was uncomfortable—

                “No! I uh, I mean,” Ron said distractedly. “I mean… We could cuddle. If you want.”

                “Is that what _you_ wanna do?” Kim asked. Ron nodded, not meeting her eyes. Kim leaned over to give him a kiss on the cheek. “Then that sounds perfect.”

                “Great,” Ron exhaled, visibly relieved. Kim curled up on the bed, and Ron laid down behind her, burrowing his face into the back of her neck and holding her around the waist. Their legs intertwined and Kim felt her boyfriend’s racing heartbeat slow to a more reasonable pace. _Slow and steady_ , she thought smiling, and let her eyelids flutter closed.

-

                Kim had always loved being carried when she was small. There was just something so satisfying about falling asleep on the car ride home and then being carried up to her room. Of course that all changed once the twins came along and both pairs of parent arms were occupied with the smaller children. But there was something different happening. It was as if instead of being carried up to her room, she was being carried _down_ stairs. She turned her head to snuggle into the warmth, hearing a distant laugh.

-

                “Kim, dear.” “Hello, Kim.” The voices of Ron’s parents drifted into Kim’s dream and she opened her eyes.

                “Oh, hello Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable. How was your evening?”

                “Quite nice, Kim,” answered Ron’s father. “How was yours?”

                “Hana tucker you out?” Ron’s mother asked sympathetically. Kim smiled.

                “Just a long day. Is it eleven already?” Kim asked, pushing a blanket off her and looking around at the Stoppable living room. _Wait, I’m in the living room?_

                “Indeed it is,” Mr. Stoppable answered. “Ah, Ronald. Thank you for taking care of your sister tonight.”

                “No prob, Dad,” said Ron, peeking his head around from the kitchen. He glanced at Kim, who was now sitting up very straight on the sofa. He grinned sheepishly and gave her a little wave. “Hey Kim.”

                “Hey Ron.”

                “You better walk Kim home, Ronald. We’ll go check on Hana.”

                “Oh thank you, I’ll be fine. I’m just next door after all,” Kim chirped, getting up and walking over to the door. Ron pattered after her as his parents headed upstairs. He laughed awkwardly.

                “Well, thanks for coming over,” he said. “Sorry to put the breaks on you like that.”

                “I had a great time,” Kim said, giving him a lingering kiss, and turning to open the door.

                “Oh, and, Kim?”

                “Yes, Ron?”

                “You might wanna, uh, flip your shirt right-side out,” he said, plucking at the tag sticking up at the back of Kim’s neck before she realized the seams of her top were plainly visible.

                “Rooooon,” she glowered.

                “Hey, hey, hey! I was trying to put that on you in the dark! While trying to not wake you up! Don’t blame a guy for missing the minute details,” he said, waving his hands in front of him, like they’d save him from whatever kickflip might be headed his way. Kim composed herself.

                “Alright, guess I’ll just have to fix this, won’t I?” she smirked. She, very calculatingly and seductively pulled her top off. When she got it off, she was met with the sight of Ron staring with his mouth wide open before he could catch himself and cover his eyes. Kim laughed and turned her t-shirt right-side out and put it back on. She leaned over to her cowering boyfriend and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “You don’t have to cover your eyes, Ron.”

                “Force of habit,” he admitted, catching her mouth for another kiss.

                “Goodnight, Ron,” she said.

                “Night, KP,” Ron returned. Then Kim turned and walked out of the Stoppable residence, and Ron closed the door behind her.


End file.
